A Hard Day's Night
by babyxlove17
Summary: The lingering question was all she could think about, but she could use a little distraction. One-shot


**Hey everyone! So I decided to write a one-shot in the aftermath of "The Human Factor". This is my first 'M' rated fic, so please be patient. I hope to write more stories, (not just M rated) things in the future now that I have summer vacation! Please comment and review, critique away! I'd really appreciate your feedback :) Thanks!**

**A/N: I do not own Castle, rights go to where they belong, Mr. Andrew Marlowe :)**

* * *

Kate couldn't help but think about everything that had happened during this case. Sure, a glass of wine with the man she loved would have been the perfect way to end a day that had confused everyone, but that was too much to hope for tonight.

Now, instead of getting undressed and heading into his spacious shower, she was left on the couch, contemplating what she was going to do with her life.

She had always imagined what life would be like with Rick. She practically lived in his loft now, anyway. Sharing space in a walk-in closet where she kept her various heels and jackets was a pretty domestic step for her. Not one she'd ever considered with any past relationships. No. FBI agents and heart surgeons weren't enough; hence her need to always have one foot out the door. But this one, this _writer_, he was different. Not only was she both feet in, she was so far in that she would just enter his loft with _her_ key, and sneak into his bed after a late night at the precinct.

But here she was, exhausted and frustrated at the decision that was ultimately going to have to be confronted. But not at this moment. At this moment, there was a man, a ruggedly handsome man, waiting for her. And what better way to take her mind off work, than putting her mind to work at a _little something else_?

Placing her glass on the table, she glided into the bedroom. The water was already running, and the door was cracked open. She could see into the bathroom and got anxious anticipating his reaction when she would step into the running shower with him.

As she stepped out of her work clothes she tussled with her long curls as if to prepare herself. Without making a sound, she entered the bathroom. She had to fight a laugh from the bottom of her throat at the sound of Castle singing in the shower. It was funny, sure. But it was one of the many reasons as to why she fell in love with him in the first place.

She opened the door and wrapped her arms around his firm waist. Instantly, his body reacted just the way she'd hoped. Castle turned around and had a glowing smile on his face.

"I was beginning to think you were going to skip out on me," he said, with a musky tone in his voice that was enough to send shivers down her spine.

She breathed in the fresh smell of his shampoo, running down his slick, hard body. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his ears, "I thought I might make an entrance." The whisper of her voice was all that he needed to hear.

She barely had time to plant her feet firmly on the floor before his mouth was on hers. He wrapped his muscular arms around her back and drew her in; kissing her with a drive that had been built up in him since he suggested the shower in the first place. He began to move his tongue and she opened to him willingly. It was hot and heavy, and the added steam from the shower made it that much more difficult to concentrate. He broke away and began to trace her jaw with his tongue, working his way down her neck and across her perfect collarbone, giving her a second to catch her breath.

Kate couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her lips as his hands began to caress her body. His long fingers explored her womanly curves and with each move he made he drove her a little crazier.

In a moments notice, her back was against the shower wall, his weight on top of her. Her hands began to fist the back of his hair in an effort to try and control herself. But it wasn't enough. His lower body pressed into her, to which her body responded with a sensual roll that sent Castle's body into a frenzy.

As if on cue, her mouth recaptured his and he opened to her eagerly. He could taste the red wine on her tongue. Her leg began to ride up along side his body, and he grabbed her thigh and pushed his length deeper on to her.

With her legs apart Castle started to work his way down her body, kissing and caressing her skin until he arrived at his destination. Without warning, his mouth was on her, sending her muscles into a spasm. He was good, he was _really good_. His tongue explored her and he found her spot without any hesitation.

"_Castle…" _She moaned, barely able to utter the words without completely letting go. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades; unable to fathom what he could be doing that was driving her senseless.

But he wasn't done with her yet. He began to rise back to meet her gaze, kissing her inner thigh and licking a trail up to where he stopped at her breast. He kissed her gently and began to caress the other and she could feel herself coming undone, powerless against him. He knew her body too well. He knew how she would react, and he loved it. _Almost _as much as she did.

He rose back to meet her gaze and they caught each other's eyes. She began to kiss his neck as her hands worked their way down his body. She slowly began stroking him, toying with him, as she leaned up for a kiss and bit his lower lip. The weight of him in her hand has her needing him in her immediately.

She then threw her leg around him, still holding him firm to rub against her. He lifted her up, ever so slightly, as to change the angle of their bodies before he looks into her eyes. Those big, green eyes that have him mesmerized without even trying.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him know that it was now or never.  
_"Castle, now.." _and that's all she needed to say before he slides into her, filling her completely.

"Fuck! Kate!" He swore her name over and over as they built a rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to think, let alone speak. With each thrust he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her. His hands groped her waist and moved their way around to her ass, as if to steady himself from the force at which he was pacing.

She was barely keeping it together, fighting back moans of pleasure while he circled his tongue along her lips and neck. The ecstasy caused her to tighten and clench around his cock, and she felt the orgasm build up inside her. They released together, coming undone, off that high that had kept them going. She planted her feet back on the ground. He kissed her forehead gently; then her nose, and her lips.

His arms embraced her, but it wasn't like any other hug. This one had more meaning, more emotion behind it. Could he see right through her? Could he tell that something was wrong?

They both got out of the shower and headed towards the bed. After they dried themselves off, they climbed into bed together, automatically assuming the spooning position, and as always, Castle was the big spoon. As he fell into a deep sleep, Kate's mind couldn't help but drift back to the hanging question in her head. There was nothing left to distract her now. She was going to have to tell him about it. Just not tonight.


End file.
